nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Magma-Man/Important Stuff
I'm serious, this is important stuff. I have decided I am going to publish one of my short stories on Kindle. This will be a large step forward for my dream of being a published author. When will this happen? I'm hoping before September. Here is what I have to do: *Give it some final revisions *Get feedback from family *Finalize it *Format it *Get a cover *Get the legal stuff all figured out The story's length is 2267 words currently, however I'm going to give it another round of heavy revision before the publishing happens. The Cover I already have two versions of a possible cover. My last name has been blacked out, and I plan on changing the title. I am legally obligated to credit this photo as it was used in the cover's creation, and while open for free use even for commercial products, the terms state credit needs to be given. I am not affiliated with the photo's original author nor was this usage directly endorsed. Which do you prefer? First One Second One What is it about? Being a short story makes it all the more important to not spoil. What I will say is that it is about an AI that once was a service robot for wealthy families, and became self-aware, struggling to survive in a world that fears and rejects her. This is only one short scenario and I purposely left the ending a little vague as to what the truth is. If well-recieved you can expect this concept to be expanded into a full proper book at some point in the far future. What about Call of Wikia? Well, this is why Call of Wikia has been taking so long, and why I don't edit much on Wikis like this anymore. This is one of several short-stories I've written. I may seam like a bit of an attention-whore when it comes to me promoting the blog and trying to stir-up hype, but believe me when I say if it wasn't for your responses and encouragement I'd scrap the whole concept. If you want Call of Wikia III, don't hesitate to remind me. Is this the book that you've been working on? No, obviously. That book's development has stagnated for a while, and I have since come up with other ideas I'm passionate about. The plan is if all goes well this will be one of four short stories to be published on Kindle, and each one is a condensed "test" for ideas that I've very much wanted to turn into full books eventually or indeed are the concept I've been using for the last couple years. I would like to clarify that while I plan on publishing a short story that will be a test for the concept of the book I've been working on for so long, this is not that short story. Pricing The planned price is one dollar. If I can (I'm assuming so) I will provide promotional codes to friends for a free copy. Personal While I have continued to hide behind a screen name, when/if the publishing process is finished, my full name will be revealed and openly used on websites such as Twitter. Category:Blog posts Category:News